


waking up in Vegas

by madleidy



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Mortal AU, NICO IS SO DONE, Oh, PERCY IS A LITTLE SHIT, REYNA FINDS THEM CUTE, also, and also Valentine's day, based off a tumblr post, can be multi-chaptered in the future, for percico weekend, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madleidy/pseuds/madleidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico wakes up with a really bad headache and a ring on his finger.</p><p>(i'm really bad at summaries, aren't i)</p>
            </blockquote>





	waking up in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> as stated in my too many additional tags, i wrote this for Percico weekend February 2015 and also Valentine's day. yeah, whatever. i wrote this first before doing my assignment because PRIORITIES. heh. hope you like it! :)
> 
> (juillet 4, 2015: edited this thing because i seem to find my mistakes late at night and months after i wrote this thing. thanks for all the kudos and bookmarks and comments! sorry i haven't replied to all the comments orz i definitely plan to continue this story i just have been busy with school and other things)
> 
> (october 11, 2017: edited this thing again because holy fuck how i loved inconsisted verb tenses then. thank you again for the kudos every now and then! if you have just come across this, thank you for giving this fic a try. i can't promise i'll continue this any sooner, but i'll try!)

Nico di Angelo woke up with a groan. His head was throbbing quite hard and was feeling like a hundred elephants were stomping on his skull. He ran his left hand through his hair and let it rest on his forehead.

His face scrunched up in confusion as something cold lingered on the spot where his ring finger met his knuckle. He opened his eyes and stared at the ring on his finger. It was a simple gold ring with no special carvings or stones or whatever it was that was put on rings nowadays. Oddly enough, the 25-year old liked it.

What baffled him was how he got this ring.

He remembered being at the bar of the Lotus Hotel and Casino and sea-green eyes staring intently at his own dark ones. He remembered looking into those eyes and just talking all night.

After that, all was a blur of laughing, signing papers, and making out with someone.

Frankly, he did not want to think about it right now because his headache was getting worse.

He rolled to his side and was surprised to see those green orbs again.

"Good morning," a green-eyed guy greeted him sleepily.

Nico was about to ask why they were on the same bed, only in their boxers, when the guy gently chuckled. Nico thought it was a very sexy chuckle for someone who just woke up.

"You don't remember, do you?" he asked.

"Remember what?" Nico asked back.

"We got married last night," the guy replied with a lopsided smile and a shy look on his face.

Nico's eyes widened at that, and he sputtered, "W-what?! How? Why?"

The guy just looked at him and sat up. His well-toned body was exposed as the sheets fell down his shoulders. Nico thought it was not a bad sight to see. And why was he thinking about that right now? He got married to a total stranger last night! That was the thing he should focus on, not the handsome face or the hot body in front of him.

"Remember last night, we were talking a lot?" Nico nodded. "Well, after lots and lots of talking and alcohol, you just said all of a sudden that we should get married because we just 'click'. I knew you were drunk and I shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation-"

"Then why did you?" the Italian interrupted, barely-restrained anger in his voice.

"I was drunk myself; I couldn't control my actions, and I totally agreed with you. Besides, you have been clear all night that you like me," the guy said, not quite meeting his eyes.

"What? Excuse me?! You're cute, but you're not my type!"

The guy chuckled at that. "Well, tell that to the hickeys you left on my neck and jaw."

Now that it was said, Nico finally noticed those red marks that painted the said body parts of the guy. Oh no. This could not be. "No. No. _NO_!"

"Yes, yes, and yes. We're married now. You're my husband and I'm your husband and there's nothing you can do about it," the guy said smugly.

"I can divorce you," Nico spat.

"Would you really do that, Nico di Angelo?"

Nico sat up and looked at the guy in front of him. He would pretty much appreciate this person who was the embodiment of beauty - at least according to him - in front of him, but his headache sucked, so he said instead, "What I would be doing right now is drinking strong, black coffee because my head hurts."

"Your fault," the guy said, flopping back down on the bed. "I was telling you to cut off the alcohol but you didn't listen. Suffer the consequences, man."

"Do not tell me what to do or what not to do! You're not my father!"

"Well, I _am_ your husband, so I can actually tell you what you should be doing. And right now, I want you to crawl back to bed and just lie here with me."

Nico was losing his patience with this guy. This guy, who was claiming to be his husband, whose name he did not even know. "How. Dare. _You_. I don't even know your name. I don't even know who you are. GET OUT OF MY BED RIGHT NOW." With that, he started to pull the guy up but yelped loudly when the still-nameless guy looped his arms around Nico's neck and pulled him on the bed. The green stare meeting his dark one was enough to melt the Italian's annoyance.

"First of all, there's our marriage certificate on your table if you're still doubting our marriage. Secondly, my name is Percy Jackson and I'm from New York. I’m 28 years old. I love the color blue, I love swimming, and that’s why I swim competitively, I love to sing although singing doesn't like me that much, I like to swim at night, preferably in the ocean, I like to stare at the stars and try to see patterns instead of constellations, I like..." he paused for a while, not taking away his gaze from Nico, who was becoming more and more flustered by the minute. Percy smiled and said, "I like you, Nico di Angelo. I believe you like me, too."

Nico looked at him quizzically. These words seemed too familiar to him. He vaguely remembered Percy’s impromptu introduction of himself last night at the bar, except for that last one. Nico really could not deal with this right now, so he tugged at Percy's arms from his neck and got up from their rather intimate position. Percy did not even look offended. Good. They could drop this charade right now. "Thank you for that wonderful information, Mr. Percy Jackson. Now, I'll have my coffee. Good day to you." He picked up his clothes from the floor and proceeded to the bathroom.

He did not even look back.

\--

As soon as he closed the door to the bathroom, Nico wanted to scream.

His chest and neck were peppered with red marks and it looked so good on him and he was starting to wonder how would that feel when Percy- Why was he thinking about those things again? No, he was not thinking about making out with that Percy Jackson. Nope. No. _Uh-uh_. Not happening to him again. Last night was a mistake and he sure was going to right that mistake as soon as he was done gaping at those bite marks on his body.

He shook his head. "Nico di Angelo, what are you doing? Are you _seriously_ attracted to _him_? What is wrong with you?" he asked his reflection. He turned on the faucet and started to splash his face with cold water. "Seriously," he continued, "Percy Jackson is not the type of guy you would fall for. Aren't blonds and blue eyes your type? Aren't Jason Grace and Will Solace proof enough for you?"

"Hey, whom are you talking to?" came from the door.

"None of your business, Percy!" Nico shouted.

"Oh, we're talking on a first name basis now? Great. Well, Nico, I can hear you talking from here, and I would just like to point out that you sound like a madman there," Percy casually said. Oh what a prick.

"I don't care! And don't call me Nico!"

"What am I supposed to call you, huh? Love, dear, honey, babe, baby, darling? Tell me." The guy was clearly trying to get on Nico's nerves. And he was becoming very much successful at that. Nico was having none of that shit right now so he stormed to the door and wrenched it open.

"Percy Jackson, don't you even utter a single word again, or else," he stopped. Or else what? What was he going to do to this guy?

"Or else what?" Percy asked, echoing Nico's thoughts.

"Ugh. Never mind."

He started to close the door again when Percy pulled him and kissed him on the lips.

"Well, now I'll shut up."

Needless to say, Nico di Angelo looked like a deer caught in headlights as Percy Jackson smiled at him. "What the hell did you just do?" Nico said flatly.

"It's called a good morning kiss, idiot."

"I know it's a kiss, you- you- stupid you."

"Then why are you asking me if you already know?"

"That's not the point."

"But technically, you asked what I just did. I answered you already. There's nothing to answer anymore," Percy replied, tapping his finger on his lips, successfully drawing Nico's attention to them.

"I- I- Uh," Nico stammered. He wanted to punch himself. Why was this guy rendering him speechless? This was getting too frustrating. He did not know what to do next, so he did what he did best: leave. He fetched his clothes and went back to the bedroom.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Nico ignored him. He put on his shirt and jeans, took his room key, wallet, and cell phone from the bedside table, wore his shoes, and headed out the door.

\--

"I can't believe it."

"What?"

"I got married last night," Nico mumbled into his cup of coffee. As soon as he was out of his hotel room, he immediately called his best friend to go with him to a cafe to 'get rid of his massive headache'.

"You- _WHAT_?!" Reyna asked disbelievingly, eyes opened wide. "Nico, are you serious?"

"Yeah. Is this something I should be joking about, Reyna?” He took out his phone. “Here. Check out the pictures on my phone." The Italian was surprised himself when he saw them on his phone. He and Percy buying some cheap rings in a pawnshop, holding hands, signing papers, and finally a photo of them kissing. There was a shot of them holding their marriage certificate, laughing at the camera, arms around each other. Percy Jackson was not lying. “I was really drunk. I can’t even remember anything from last night.”

"Nico di Angelo, I can't believe you'd been so vulnerable and careless! And why the hell were you drinking your ass off?" Reyna demanded, her face angry, but her eyes shined with worry.

Nico sighed. Reyna could sometimes act like his big sister, but Nico did not mind. Besides, his real big sister Bianca was long gone, having died in a car accident with their parents when he was 10. "I'm so sorry, Reyna. You know the date last night. It's been 15 years. And frankly, it still hurts. I just had to do something," he explained.

"But why drink? Why not just call me? We could have had dinner instead."

"I wanted to be alone, sorry." He looked at the Puerto Rican apologetically. "I guess I was just too focused on making myself forget for a while and forgot to control my drinks." He chuckled. "How ironic. I got accidentally married on the night of my family's 15th death anniversary. I should have been mourning, not making out with a stranger and marrying him after."

Reyna reached out her hand to Nico and squeezed it. "Maybe it's Bianca telling you to move on and be happy. Maybe it's your parents telling you it's okay to think of yourself now. It's been 15 years, Nico. You don't really have to drown yourself in sorrow every time their death anniversary comes. It’s not like it’s your fault they died." She smiled at him. "Besides, I'm here. I can be your big sister. I can be your family. Not that I haven't been already," she joked. He and Reyna had been friends for 10 years now, with Nico having met Reyna in his first year of high school and they basically just took off from there.

Nico smiled. "Thanks, Reyna."

They sat there in silence for a while with Reyna going over the pictures from last night. "You know, this Percy guy seems fine to me. And he's cute," she said, a teasing smile spread across her face.

"I know he's cute, don't rub it on me. But he's a little shit who doesn't know how to shut up."

"Oh, really? A little shit? Wow, dear, you've hurt my feelings," an already familiar voice said from behind him had Nico gritting his teeth.

Nico and Reyna both looked at the guy who just spoke. "Percy! What are you doing here?" Nico exclaimed.

Percy Jackson, the nerve of him, sat next to Nico and casually threw his arm over his shoulder. "Well, I can't stay in your room all day, can I? Besides, you have my room key with you," he said.

"Excuse me?! Your room key?"

Percy fished out a key from his pocket and dangled it in front of Nico's eyes. "Yeah, my room key."

Nico looked at it briefly and realized it was the key to his hotel room. He immediately snatched it from Percy's fingers. "Well, I'm sorry, _my dear husband_. I wasn't aware," Nico said, sarcasm conveniently lacing his words.

Percy kissed him on his cheek. "No problem, love."

Reyna cleared her throat. "Hello, Percy Jackson, nice to meet you. I'm Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, Nico's best friend." She stretched out her hand and Percy shook it after removing his arm from Nico's shoulder.

"Hi, Reyna. Nice to meet you, too," Percy greeted her with such sweetness Nico was sure he would never need sugar in his coffee anymore. "I'm Percy Jackson, your best friend's husband." He said that last word with such emphasis that Nico shuddered.

Reyna just nodded. "I've been informed." She looked at Percy with such intense stare that Percy's smile faltered from his face. "You sure you can take care of my best friend?"

"REYNA!" Nico exclaimed. Reyna only arched her eyebrow at him then turned back her attention to Percy.

"Of course, I can take of my darling love. Right, dear?" Percy directed his saccharine smile again to Nico.

"Cut off with the names, Jackson," Nico said.

"Actually, it's di Angelo now."

"WHAT?"

"Di Angelo. Percy di Angelo. Percy Jackson-di Angelo. That's my full name now. Sorry, I'm still getting used to it. Forgot to tell you earlier, too." That earned a chuckle from Reyna.

"Nico, you married the right guy," she said. "I approve."

Nico grunted with frustration. "Reyna," he said, warning her to stop.

"Well, thank you, Reyna! I appreciate it," Percy interjected to clear the tension between the two.

Nico grumbled, "Don't even add to the chiding, Jackson."

"I said it's di Angelo."

"Whatever."

"You know what, I'll leave you two to settle whatever you need to settle," Reyna said as she started gathering her things and standing up.

"Don't leave, Reyna. Please," Nico pleaded.

Reyna sighed and sat down. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just stay here and just make sure this prick won't sass me again."

"Ow," Percy said with a pout. "You really know how to hurt my feelings, husband."

"Shut it," Nico warned. "Make sure he doesn't speak when not needed, okay?"

"Fine," Reyna agreed.

They spent the next hour arguing about the best arrangement they could come up with: Nico would be moving in with Percy once they were back in New York since they were just both on vacation in Las Vegas, Percy would stay away from Nico as much as possible ("But how could we live together if I had to stay far away from you?" Percy pointed out; Nico just glared at him), and no more drinking in bars. Ever. Unless they were together.

"Well, that's settled. Let's go back to the hotel now," Reyna said.

"Yeah, let's go," Nico agreed.

\--

Percy seemed not too happy with the arrangement they came up with because when they were back in Nico's hotel room (he had not given Percy his room key back yet), he was pretty much stomping on the floor.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Nico asked.

Percy did not answer but headed straight to the bed.

"Hey, if you want to sleep, go back to your room. Here's your key, by the way," Nico said, tossing the key to Percy.

"Don't you like me?" Percy asked suddenly.

Nico stopped removing his shoes. "What?"

"That seems to be your favorite word. Huh. Noted," Percy jokingly said. Then he turned to Nico seriously, "Don't you like me? Am I too annoying?"

The Italian sighed. "You know, you're so stupid."

"What?"

"That seems to be your favorite word, too."

"Hey! Not fair!"

Nico chuckled. "Percy, it's too early for me to tell if I like you or not."

"But do you have feelings for me?"

"Oh, I do. I still haven't decided yet if they're positive or negative," he replied, looking into those sea-green eyes that looked so beautiful, Nico was sure he was already falling for their owner...

"I'll take that," the green-eyed guy said, shrugging. "But I want you to know that I already like you." He smiled gently at Nico. "I really do."

Nico smiled back. "Give me time and I'll let you know my answer to that."

"Well, di Angelo, obviously I'll give you time because whatever your answer is, I'll still be your husband," Percy said, effectively ruining the moment.

"Oh, continue that attitude with me, _you little shit_ , and you'll get your answer tomorrow. Pretty sure it's not gonna be a good one," Nico replied.

Percy walked up to him and knelt to meet Nico's gaze. He waited for a few seconds to pass and lightly kissed Nico on the lips. "Then I'll make sure it'll be a good one, di Angelo."

**Author's Note:**

> this is the post that inspired me to write this fic: http://leikrissele.tumblr.com/post/109291151159/mormonstrous-theshrikeabyssal
> 
> i had fun writing it! i hope you had fun reading it. thank you! :)


End file.
